


美物

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, gv编剧8了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 一个单纯的热冷萨3p





	美物

**Author's Note:**

> 祝吃好  
> bgm嘛我没有想好，mas que nada？

萨维塔擦着头发走进卧室时，冷冻队长已经在为热浪口交了。他解开围在下身的毛巾爬上床，手撑着头趴在他们身边，米克拍拍莱的肩，莱吐出他的阴茎，抬起头，嘴唇和眼角嫣红。他已经把自己弄得半勃起了，萨维塔压着他的肩把他扑在床上，他们一边接吻一边摩擦着身体滚在一起。  
热浪的手指顺着萨维塔半身的烧伤疤痕从颈侧抚摸到前胸，在乳边流连了一会后下行至腰背，被萨维塔反手拍开，但丝毫也没耽误他吮吸莱的舌头，这种热乎劲反倒让莱笑出声。  
“你知道他喜欢的。”莱轻轻啃着他的鼻尖说。  
萨维塔不置可否，他蹭着莱的身体，阴茎抵着他的阴茎，热浪一手握住他的胯骨，另一只手分开他的臀缝，为萨维塔事前做过的润滑发出满意而渴望的叹息。  
他们时不时来找他，特别是在情人节的时候，甚至久远到还没有情人节的年代。莱称这天为他们的threesome性爱日，那样子就像在日历上记例假期的女孩子。  
热浪掰开萨维塔的腿，让他的后穴毫无遮掩地露出来，他将手指探入鲜红的软肉，它们期待已久似的吸住他的手指。莱半支起身体，萨维塔给他抱着，他的另一只手也加入侵犯萨维塔后穴的行列。萨维塔的鼻息很快乱了，莱吮他颈侧皮肤时他难耐地呻吟起来，充满挑逗意味地扭动腰肢，用指甲抠着莱的背部，莱于是从萨维塔的身体里抽出手指，拍打他的臀部。萨维塔的身体过分纤细了，扭动起来像条水蛇，他用被米克掰开的那只腿缠着莱的身体。  
“等什么呢，快进来。”他抱着莱，对身后的热浪说，“我等下还有事。”  
“喂，太煞风景了吧。”米克发出鼻音，他凑近萨维塔的身体，握住他的手把莱一并抱在怀里，“别急，等会有你好受的。”  
“想装什么都不在乎，你是性解放运动初期的独立女性啊？”莱在他耳边吹气，在萨维塔反口之前开始舔他的耳朵，他的耳朵连带耳根很快就全红了。  
“嗯哼……你才是独立女性。”  
即使是先前已做过扩张，热浪的尺寸和推进速度也让萨维塔有些吃不消，他的小腹起伏着，努力放松，米克绞进他的肉体里开始抽插，萨维塔没有说不，尽管他看起来完全没适应，萨维塔隐忍的鼻息变成了被挤压而出的吟叫，他死死抓住莱，一动也不动，本就紧窄的胯部收得更紧了。  
“米克。”莱示意他。  
“他喜欢这样。”米克不以为然。  
邪恶的闪电侠比正以的闪电侠更喜欢逞强，虽然这听起来匪夷所思。  
萨维塔额头上渗出层层密密的汗珠，直到他再次睁开眼睛，抠着莱肩背皮肤的手指伸上去抚摸他圆圆的脑袋，莱才握住他们两个的阴茎一同撸动，萨维塔的身体从僵硬中被唤醒，他吐出一口湿热的叹息，像猫一样软在莱怀里，身体也像发烧了一样升温。  
“你的头发长长了一点。”萨维塔说。  
“我可以给你推荐理发师。”  
“对，就是那里，米克。”萨维塔眯起眼睛，乖顺地让莱和米克摆弄他，不时发出享受的欢呼声。  
莱放开手，抽身而出，萨维塔跪趴在床上，会了意般低头亲吻莱的下体，把他的阴茎含进口中吞吐。热浪把他想要自慰的双手拉起来，扣到背后，萨维塔不满地白了他一眼，却在米克下一个用力冲撞中颤抖着含住莱的下体小声呻吟。  
“好男孩。”莱抚摸着萨维塔的头发，萨维塔用没疤的半边脸蹭进他的手心，似乎痴迷于这种抚摸。他尝试了几次给莱深喉，但都失败了，他似乎为此有些懊恼，又不想让莱看出来。  
他的臀部在米克的挟持下抬得更高，膝盖陷进被褥里，大腿上的肌肉紧绷到微微颤抖，因为米克强力的冲撞不断高声呻吟，下体流出的津液从小腹滴到床上。  
萨维塔吮舔莱的阴茎，他艰难地动了动肩膀挣扎，米克没有放开他的手，而是像打马儿一样拍打他的臀腿，萨维塔呜咽着扭动身体，米克知道他想做什么。  
“谁能想到萨维塔一上床就像个荡妇。”米克说，用力抽插了几下。  
“你也……好不到哪里去，婊子。”  
“原来速度之神也说脏话？”  
“总不比你的小洞更脏，冰雪公主。”  
莱感到好笑，萨维塔喜欢在床上故意挑衅，这是能够带来快感的愤怒，不同于他那些真正的愤怒，却具有与之相同的表象。他喜欢在床上被掌控，被粗暴对待，当然他对待别人也会很粗暴。  
莱用性器堵住他的嘴，抓住他的头发在他口中进出，萨维塔全身颤抖了起来，米克一点都不让他消停，他把他的后面操的很熟却不碰前面，萨维塔的快感全堆积在下腹祈求释放，一点点抚摸也好，津液沾在他的身体和床单上，他的眼圈发红，直到米克射在他腿间，他都没有得到一点怜悯。

“该你了，冰雪公主。”米克说，他拍拍萨维塔的身体，萨维塔正蠕动着，在床上摩擦自己的下体，像个不愿意求饶的俘虏，莱把他压在身下，亲吻他颈侧动脉的部位，它们在他的伤疤下面跳动，伤疤是硬硬的肉，像凝固在他身上的建筑群，有着植物的纹路。它们跟他一同生活，分享跳动，但不分享温度。莱似乎对它们很着迷，他顺着它们往下舔到萨维塔的小腹，萨维塔的小腹很软，肌肉上面覆盖着薄薄的一层脂肪，即使如此他整个人还是很细。他半躺在莱面前，小腹随着呼吸起伏，鲜活得动人，事实上疤痕被舔并不会让他有什么感觉，需要他借想象助兴，他只是在信任莱，将自己身体的最高权限交给莱，不久之前他还会为此蜷起腿，把脸埋进枕头里。  
莱吻吻他的阴茎，那里很乖地颤了一下，连带小腹，萨维塔轻轻踢了他一脚。  
“怎么，我们的极速者等一下有事？”  
“别玩我。”萨维塔瞪着他，却因为眼里的水汽而显得煽情。  
莱支起身，把萨维塔的腿分的更开，莱插入时他仰着头感受那个让他无比兴奋的玩意。他想起在他还是巴里的时候，他简直像个散发着恶心甜腻味道的小烂果子，米克和莱对他好一点坏一点就足以得到他们想要的反应，他恬不知耻地跟他们求爱，他的战衣，他都不好意思说，常常要在神速力中清洗了精液才带回星辰实验室放起来，他的肉体和那件战衣绽放的全是欢愉的味道。总之，他不会再碰那件战衣，他有更好的铠甲。  
莱比米克更在乎他的感受，他握住他的阴茎，小心地搓揉，他操他的时候很自然地就在观察他的反应，萨维塔咬他，叫他用力一点，毕竟他不想在此时回忆起从前那种可笑的温存。  
或许不回忆起来的最好方法是不要过他们的情人节，那可不行。  
“莱，莱……”他快乐地叫出声，莱对他向来没什么坏心眼，之后也会准他射出来的。  
米克在背后抚摸莱的身体，莱比萨维塔厚实一些，身体线条没那么锋利，米克揉捏他的胸部时他转过头，搂着他的脑袋跟他舌吻，萨维塔想，这真是个美丽的画面，米克和莱之间有种很特殊的张力，好像他们总在试图占领对方，却谁都赢不了谁，就像他们的灵魂在跳一场永不停歇的探戈，而莱埋在他的身体里，这也让他觉得很性感。  
米克将莱的身体压低，让莱和萨维塔的身体贴在一起，现在轮到萨维塔舔他的耳朵，他的头发即使只有短短一点，也很软，莱上次说他过了多少岁就不再留更长的头发，萨维塔忘记了具体年龄和原因。  
萨维塔一直很喜欢莱身上的那种肉感，他的手一路滑到莱的臀部，享受着莱身体的热度，米克已经等在那里了，萨维塔拨开他的臀肉，露出藏在里面的入口，像是在为米克展示他们的最终成果，米克将润滑液滴在入口附近，因为微凉的液体，入口敏感的收缩了一下，莱也动了动胯骨，引得萨维塔喘息几声。在油状物质的滋润下，穴口晶莹的像是会流出蜜的可爱小嘴，隐藏在雪白的峰峦之间，而很快它就会作为原点，勾得他们的欲火大白于天下。  
米克探入手指，莱伏在萨维塔的身体上，他背部优美的起伏的曲线被人尽收眼底，萨维塔打赌他们一定经常做，莱对米克碰触很敏感，莱的身体也很敏感。  
“想不到你也是个贱货。”  
莱埋头在萨维塔的颈窝里，萨维塔在他耳边轻声说。  
“至少我诚实，不像某个失业英雄。”  
“你——”  
莱抬起跨用力在萨维塔体内冲撞几下，他很熟悉他的敏感点，萨维塔的腰身很快就软了下来，在莱的身上驯服地蹭着。但他用手指探入莱的后穴，找到他的敏感点，不断刺激。  
“让我太快射出来吃亏的可是你。”莱威胁到。  
萨维塔好笑地去咬他的耳垂：“下一次一定想着给你带上环，现在闭嘴，你只不过是我的乖阳具罢了。”  
“你们吵够了没有。”米克说，他拿出手机，给这两个黏在一起的人拍了张照片，“还挺好看的，但也像猫打架。”他评价道。  
等米克完全进入莱的身体开始抽插时，莱毫不掩饰地叫出声来，汗水沿着他的额头留下来，他更硬了，同时埋在萨维塔体内让他头晕目眩，他不由自主动起腰来。他们研磨彼此的肉体，汗液和呻吟汇流在一起，萨维塔再一次濒临高潮，他凝视着莱的脸，卸除了尖牙利齿，仅剩一只的好眼睛中的清澈甚至让他显得色情又纯真，比之原来还要令人疯狂。  
米克整个人包裹着莱的身体，不断用力操着他的后穴，在他身上留下自己的气息，好像他这辈子只能得到他这一次。莱刚被萨维塔放开，就仰起脖颈，高八度叫着，他闭着眼睛，胸膛起伏得厉害，小腹被萨维塔流出的体液沾湿，他双腿大开，进入也被进入，嘴唇刚被萨维塔用力吮过，此时鲜艳欲滴，被米克接管，从而差点变成他们之间的凶狠啃咬。  
米克在床上对他一向有点凶，当然他也不是弱者，这不是说他们会做着做着就打起来，虽然那也不坏。

“你真的不跟我们走吗？”冷冻队长问，“或许时间领主有办法让你一直存在，而且我们的小队也需要你。”  
萨维塔摇摇头，他每次都摇头，莱感到可惜，但他不能告诉萨维塔他的未来，萨维塔是一颗被痛苦、怒火和悲伤变成复仇女神的鲜果，现在他们要把他放回他的时间线，好让他去修铠甲，完成他要做的事，无论结局好坏。  
他们只是来满足欲望，说好不谈论关于时间线的话题。现在他们整装完毕，又变回各自的样子，接下来他们各走各的路。他们不会得到彼此，不会因某种情愫生活在一起，却又在时间中不断交集、碰撞、从彼此身上寻求一点对自身残缺的补充。  
冷冻队长和热浪把枪别在腿间，启动了飞行器，他们把萨维塔送去2016年，萨维塔没有道别就消失了，他是在四百零二年前的情人节那天跟他们走的，现在是2016年2月15日的白天。  
他们买了点饮料回到舱内。  
“我很抱歉，我不能告诉你发生了什么。”米克看着莱，他甚至不能说，我会想出解决办法，我会救你。  
“哦，米克，你真贴心。“莱跟他拥抱，趴在他耳边说，“你知道这可不像你对吧。”  
“我昨晚没睡好。”  
莱低头笑了一下，米克的谎言很拙劣，但他选择不去揭穿：“总之，送我回去吧，今晚我还要跟Lisa吃饭。”  
米克点点头，在他很快就要踏上的那个旅程中没有莱，也没有萨维塔。在莱的时间线里，他这时候暂别中城，但依然跟他妹妹在一起。他希望他们能重新出现，当他开始思考的时候他发现自己并不总像自己认为的那样，“脑子不太灵光”，如果他现在就开始着手做这件事，说不定哪天会有一个未来的自己把他们给带回来，用一个他现在还不知道的方法。  
然后莱回家，就像他们通常的那样并没有道别。米克看着他的背影，突然感到此种情形很像放生动物。  
他们都走在自己的时间线上，有一些结局他已经看到，很多结局还是未知，是否他的结局也已经被人看到？  
米克坐在驾驶舱内，喝着2016年买的啤酒，他拿出手机才想起自己拍了一张莱和萨维塔叠在一起的照片。相册里照片不多，前面有一些丽莎的照片，一些食物的照片，一些冷冻枪，一些巴里和几张自己，莱最后离开中城时没跟丽莎道别。  
手机这种东西，在热浪的时间线里已经不是必需品了，他只是偶尔拿莱的手机当当相机罢了。他站起身，把手机丢进贴着莱名字的那一格小抽屉内，飞行器马上就要降落了，他坐回座椅，拉下安全扣带。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是来自三个不同时间线的热冷萨，热大概是OOC了（因为我太困  
> 总之谢谢观赏，cw都这样了不要太在意bug，当然还是真的非常欢迎挑bug！！！


End file.
